Cambio de vida
by Yumi Sasaki
Summary: Natsu Dragneel esta arto de su vida de continuo encierro en el reformatorio y una gran oportunidad aparece frente a él cuando un joven igual a él le ofrece un trato que no podrá rechazar ¡EL TIENE MI ROSTRO! –Nalu-


**Fairy tail no me pertenece **

**Cambio de vida **

**Prologo…**

**Mi reflejo desconocido **

Siempre hay un rumor que uno alguna vez en su vida abra pensado, todos en algún momento se nos cruzara por la mente, todos lo pensamos

-¿_Salamander ya llegaste a la oficina del director?_

O bueno...

-Cierra el pico Gajeel que si me hablas cada 5 minutos te pueden escuchar-regaño el pelirrosado joven que se encontraba arrastrándose entre los ductos de ventilación en dirección a la oficina del director

Casi todos...

**Reformatorio Reven Tail**

**-****_¿_**_Que dijiste lagartija?_-se escuchó desde el woki toki

-Ya cállate Gajeel o juro que te pondré un castigo doble en la computadora-dijo divertido ante su amenaza

_-Hace eso y eres hombre muerto_

Él es Natsu Dragneel, el temido salamander, conocido por sus múltiples arrestos por daño a la propiedad y peleas callejeras, nadie, fuera del reformatorio, conoce su rostro solo existe el rumor de que si encuentras a este muchacho en la calle es recomendado **correr.**

Con sumo cuidado quito la rejilla de la ventilación, sintiéndose como una mal imitador del hombre araña se asomó por el agujero del techo miro de lado a lado asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en la oficina, tal como estaba planeado. Salto de la ventilación y callo sobre el escritorio, estaba todo muy ordenando, habían tres cajones y todos con llave, al ver que su intento de encontrar algo interesante fue borrado por la cerradura decidió actuar para lo que se había escurrido por la ventilación, cambiar sus calificaciones y también eliminar el ultimo castigo que se había ganado por incendiar un libro en la biblioteca y además por pelear con el Redfox en el mismo lugar botando todos los estantes y pasando a golpear a una profesora... a veces simplemente no entendía como no lo expulsaban

-Donde estoy en esta lista...-se preguntó frustrado

_-Salamandra, Iván va hacia haya... si te pilla te ara puré_

-No me ir sin borrar mi nombre del castigo...-busco a gran velocidad tecleando el mouse como podía hasta encontrar entre el horario del viernes el castigo que tanto quería borrar, elimino su nombre de inmediato y el de Gajeel, para las calificaciones abría otra ocasión. Sin perder más tiempo salto de inmediato al agujero de la ventilación cerrando con delicadeza la rejilla.

Salió con agilidad una vez más del ducto de ventilación esta vez en el pasillo, se sacudió la ropa y vio que en uno de los bancos se encontraba el pelinegro durmiendo de lo más tranquilo, se acercó y el muchacho abrió un ojo para confirmar quien era.

-¿Lo lograste?-pregunto el joven de ojos rojos profundos

-Tendremos el viernes libre en la noche-informo conforme el pelirrosa

-hasta que sirves para algo salamander, muy bien yo iré a comer algo estoy muerto de hambre-dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos, Dragneel lo siguió

-¿y que me compraras?

-YO NO TE INVITE

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Fairy Tail<strong>

Caminaba con la mirada baja no le gustaba hacer contacto visual con las personas de la escuela, se sentía rodeado de desconocidos o enemigos, odiaba estar ahí, tenía miedo, de seguro más de uno de los que había pasado a su lado había pensado mal de él. Llegó hasta el salón, miro de reojo, estaba medio vacío lo que fue un alivio para su corazón.

-Dragion-una fuerte corriente eléctrica invadió su espalda causando que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad

-"Hay no"-pensó asustado mientras volteaba lentamente-Buenos... buenos días Gray-san-dijo en voz baja sin siquiera levantar la mirada. El recién llegado lo observó de pies a cabeza y suspiro mientras que sus acompañantes comenzaron a su rutina diaria.

-Hey Natsu buenos días o ¿no saludas?-pregunto Max mientras levantaba la ceja, el pelirrosa asintió.

-B-buenos di-el recién llegado golpeo la espalda con mucha fuerza

-DILO CON MÁS ÁNIMO-grito animado el castaño claro, el Dragion bajo la mirada y comenzó a temblar al percatarse que muchos de los presentes lo miraban, la sonrisa de Max se borró.

-SOLO UN HOMRBE SALUDA A TODO PULMON-grito Elffman mientras le gritaba al oído al muchacho que temblaba intimidado

-y-yo...-tartamudeo nervioso mientras no sabía que hacer exactamente

Él es Natsu... si pero se darán cuenta que no es el mismo Natsu, él es Natsu Dragion, perteneciente a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de la ciudad, la academia Fairy Tail. Muchos lo conocían en su clase por su gran timidez e inteligencia, muchos de ellos intentaban interactuar con el pero como el joven era tan inestable nunca se sabía cuándo... colapsaba.

-Ya estas llorando-dijo el Fullbuster sin quitar la mirada sombría del joven no mejorando las cosas, Max suspiro y poso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho

-Hey cálmate Natsu... poco a poco-dijo con una sonrisa, el pelirrosa le corrían las lágrimas, era algo que no controlaba, el temor y la impotencia, siempre lo dominaban... por eso casi siempre estaba solo...

-¡MAX!-se escuchó a lo lejos logrando llamar la atención de los presente-¿QUÉ LE HACES A NATSU?-el castaño claro sentía como una pesada mirada caía sobre sí.

-Buenos días Lucy...-dijo intimidado

-Lucy-neesan-murmuro el pelirrosa un poco más tranquilo

-Ya déjenlo, saben que Natsu se intimida si ustedes se le vienen encima de golpe-regaño la rubia muy molesta.

-Sólo intentamos hablar con él... te juro que no hicimos nada malo- se explicó el castaño claro

-LO QUE ICIMOS FUE DE HOMBRES

-Lo que hicieron no fue de hombres-regaño la Heartfilia, logrando que al albino se le borrara la sonrisa

-¡NO ES DE HOMBRES!-grito para después sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo-lo siento...

-No importa...-murmuro Natsu en voz baja para después mirara de reojo al Fullbuster este mantuvo la mirada para después sentir como despedazaba al Dragion antes los fríos ojos

-Gray... -dijo la rubia, el peliazul oscuro suspiro

-Perdóname Lucy... pero con llorones no tengo paciencia-dijo antes de irse a su asiento logrando sacar un suspiro de la rubia

Dragion era una de las personas más tímidas del salón, hay personas que intentaban hablar con él pero este cortaba la comunicación con su tartamudez, lo jóvenes de grados superiores se burlaban de él… Lucy era la única persona que lo respetaba y lo cuidaba… no era algo de que alegrarse después de todo para él… la rubia podía conseguir un amigo mejor…

Hay muchas personas que todos desconocemos, hay veces que ninguno espera que lo que más buscaba este detrás de ellos o tal vez lo que menos pensaban se hacía realidad, aquellas palabras que algunos eran ridículas pero incluso posibles

Y dime… ¿Crees que hay alguien similar a ti en el mundo?

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este nuevo Fic es una idea que tenía en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo, para los seguidores de "Logramos vivir sin ti" no se preocupen ya llevo el comienzo del capitulo **

**SI ES DE SU AGRADO SE LES PIDE QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ASI LO CONTINUARE, SI NO BUENO… SE QUEDARA DE LADO **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


End file.
